1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information distribution system.
2. Related Art
There is a known information distribution system that distributes contents on eating and drinking places, sightseeing spots, and other places from a server to a mobile phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant), and other mobile electronic devices. One of the mobile electronic devices is a head mounted display (HMD), which is a display mounted on the user's head. A head mounted display, for example, produces image light representing an image based on a content by using a liquid crystal display and a light source and guides the produced image light to the user's eyes by using a projection system and a light guide plate to allow the user to view a virtual image. A head mounted display is classified into two types: a transmissive type that allows the user to view an outside scene as well as a virtual image; and a non-transmissive type that does not allow the user to view an outside scene. The transmissive head mounted display is further classified into an optically transmissive type and a video transmissive type.
JP-A-2013-12024 discloses an information processing system including an HMD that displays an image of a content identified based on information on the position of a user who wears the HMD and azimuth information representing the orientation of the user's head. JP-A-2010-273031 discloses an HMD that communicates with a communication terminal present in front of a user who wears the HMD based on the orientation of the user. JP-A-2013-115644 discloses a technology for allowing a plurality of users to view different respective images displayed on a single image display apparatus and changing the display positions of the images displayed on the image display apparatus in accordance with a change in the position of each of the users.
In the technology described in JP-A-2013-12024, however, since a content is displayed based on the information on the position of the user who wears the HMD and the orientation of the user, a content unnecessary for the user is undesirably displayed in some cases. In the technology described in JP-A-2010-273031, no communication can be established with a communication terminal that is present in a position other than positions in front of the user who wears the HMD, and a content that the user desires to view cannot be displayed on the HMD in some cases. In the technology described in JP-A-2013-115644, since the display position of an image displayed on the image display apparatus is changed in accordance with a change in the position of each of the users, even an image of a content unnecessary for the user is undesirably moved to a position in front of the user in some cases.